In many transportation vehicles, an opening is provided in the roof to permit the introduction of additional light and air during operation. Such openings are referred to generally as “sunroofs.” The sunroof typically includes an assembly frame surrounding an opening in which a sliding window is mounted. The assembly frame is secured to the underlying metal of the vehicle roof body. An aesthetic and noise damping headliner of a stabilized felt material or the like typically extends in surrounding relation to the sunroof in covering relation to the sunroof assembly frame and outboard portions of the roof. The headliner is required to be held in secure relation relative to the assembly frame.
In the past, dual lock fastening systems requiring relatively high levels of installation force have been used to establish the connection of the headliner to the sunroof assembly frame. The relatively high force levels required for installation have required a worker to be positioned at the interior of the vehicle to provide adequate upward pushing force during assembly. The need for high installation forces may also lead to incidents of misalignment or partial engagement. Moreover, such systems may be prone to damage during disassembly.